Those Eyes
by McProbie
Summary: More McNozzo smut! Don't like? Don't read. A little reward for my followers ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I have been absent for a long time. A lot of things came up and then for the longest time I was hit with writers block sadly. I thought that sense people are still reading my stories and subscribing to them, I would give all my followers a reward. Good 'ol McNozzo smut ;D. Don't like it? Don't read. Simple as that. I want to thank all of my followers again! And please do review! I love reading everyone's reviews and opinions. **

Tim sunk down into the couch watching Magnum. No, he was not watching it by himself. Why would he be? Of course Tony had put it in for their movie night. Once again for the fourth weekend in a row. Tim's eyes started to close when he felt Tony slap the cushion next to him.

"McGee! You are missing the best part!" Tony scowled, but kept his eyes trained on the T.V as he popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Tony. I have seen this one like five times." Tony shot him a look that told him to shut up and watch. Tim let out a small sigh and slid off the couch.

"I'm grabbing a beer. Want another one?" Tim asked, making his way into the kitchen. He flicked on a light and instantly popcorn was thrown at him.

"Turn it off! There is a glare on the T.V!" Tony yelled. Tim hung his head, flicking the light switch off. Quickly opening the refrigerator, he grabbed two beers and then walked back into the living room. Tim set the bottles on the table and then shuffled towards Tony's room. Tim grabbed a pair of sweat pants out of Tony's dresser drawer and slipped into them. They barely fit. Ever since Tim lost all of his weight, he hadn't been able to fit into Tony's stuff anymore. Walking back out into the living room, Tim plopped himself onto the couch next to Tony. Tim heard a snort come from the man beside him.

"Something funny?" Tim raised an eyebrow, his green hues landing on the Italian's face. Tony shook his head, paused for a moment and then nodded.

"McSlim. I think those pants are a little big for you. I have smaller ones you know." Tony let out a slight chuckle. At that point the senior agent had put his popcorn down, and was slightly turned towards the younger man. Tim had sunken back into the couch.

"Eh. I'm too lazy right now." Tim said with a shrug. Tim pushed himself back up on the couch so he wasn't slouched over, but quickly regretted it. The sweat pants had slid off almost down to his knees. Tim blushed wildly, fumbling his fingers over the band to get them back up on his waist. By the time Tim had gotten them back up, Tony was already moving closer to him. Tim looked over at him, still blushing.

"Tony?" He asked, hesitantly. The older man had been staring at him, almost possessively. Tim's heart fluttered and jumped up into his throat when Tony hadn't said anything. The younger man bit down on his lower lip, which set something off in the older man. Tony put an arm around Tim's waist and pulled him closer. Tim's green hues widened when he found himself on Tony's lap.

"Uh, Tony?" Tim asked again. He was starting to get a bit worried. Tony, again, did not say a word. He just planted a bruising kiss to Tim's lips. At first, Tim wanted to fight against it. But who was he kidding? He had been waiting for something like that to happen since he first laid eyes on the Italian. Tim caved, kissing Tony back just as hard. A few moments later they broke the kiss. Both panting out of breath.

"Bedroom?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. All Tim could manage was a nod. With that, Tony grabbed Tim, helping him to his feet and practically dragged him into the bedroom. Tony pushed Tim down first and then got on top of him. Tony just watched Tim for a moment, judging his reaction. Tim nodded once he caught his breath. And again, they were off. Now fighting for dominance. Tony won as he pushed his tongue into Tim's mouth. Tasting him. Tony started to tug at Tim's T-shirt. They broke the kiss again to get both of their shirts off. Tony started to trace his fingers down Tim's newly toned chest and stomach. Tim wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck. Tony shivered with excitement. Tim started to trail his fingers down Tony's back lightly. That made Tony growl. Tim moaned into Tony's mouth at the sound. As the Italian's fingers made their way to Tim's waist band, Tim let out a whimper of pleasure. He bucked his hips up slightly, giving Tony the okay. The sweat pants where quickly removed as Tony brushed his hand against Tim's already firm erection. Tim gasped, breaking the kiss as his head fell back.

"A bit sensitive, Probie?" Tony teased in a dark tone. He started to bite at Tim's neck, determined to leave a mark. Tim moaned and rocked his hips up, desperate to get any type of friction at that point. Tony growled and held Tim's hips down. He whimpered and wiggled.

"Tony.." He groaned. Tony smiled against his neck.

"Have you ever been with a man, Tim?" Tony lifted his head up to look at Tim. Those big green eyes made Tony want to take him right then and there, but he controlled himself. Tim shook his head lightly.

"No." He bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

"We don't have to-" Tony was cut off by the sudden feeling of quick hands working at his pants. Tony closed his eyes and groaned. Tim slid Tony's pants off and rubbed his length through his pants.

"You were saying?" Tim raised an eyebrow, toying with the older man. Tony shook his head and leaned back down into the crook of Tim's neck, nibbling at it. Tony slipped his thumbs under the band of Tim's boxers and quickly shoved the fabric down and off of the younger man. Tim gasped as the cold air wrapped itself around his erection. Tony lifted his head to get a good look at the younger agent's now naked body. Tim blushed wildly.

"Tony." He bit his lip and whimpered.

"Damn Probie." Tony looked back up at Tim and kissed him, teasingly. Tony ripped his boxers off and leaned over to the bedside table. Tony felt Tim shift. He looked down to find him starting to roll over. Tony put a hand on the younger man's shoulder and rolled him back over. Tim raised and eyebrow and went to protest but Tony stopped him.

"I want to see you. Your expression. Your eyes." Tony blushed at that moment, causing Tim to blush yet again that night. Tony stuck a finger into Tim's mouth as he kissed down the man's chest. Pulling them out shortly after, he placed his finger at Tim's entrance. That made the younger man gasp.

"Just relax." Tony whispered into Tim's ear. Slipping his finger inside. Tim let out a loud gasp that was shortly followed by a moan when Tony thrust his finger against Tim's prostate. Tony added another finger and started to scissor him. Tim let out another moan, bucking his hips up against Tony.

"Not yet." Tony said playfully kissing along the younger man's jaw line. Tim groaned in frustration as Tony put his hands on his hips again.

"Tony." He moaned when another finger was added. Tony was trying to stretch him as much as he could, so he didn't hurt him when the time came. When he removed his fingers, Tim whimpered at the loss. Tony pressed a kiss on Tim's temple and looked into his eyes. Tim nodded even though Tony hadn't said anything. He knew the worry in the older man's eyes. Tim pulled Tony down into a rough kiss. Tony grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. Tried to keep Tim preoccupied, giving him the dominance in the kiss. When Tony pushed into Tim, he let out a yelp into the older man's mouth, but Tony held him tight.

"Shhh" Tony whispered against his ear. Tim's eyes filled with tears as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Relax Tim. I am not moving until you give me the okay." Tony grunted the words out. He had to use all his will power to not move his hips so he wouldn't hurt the younger man. After a few moments, Tim nodded lightly which gave the okay to let Tony move. He started slow and gradually got faster. Their moans and groans filled Tony's apartment. Tim yelled out Tony's name earning them a bang on the wall from the next door neighbor. They both laughed, Tim trailing his finger up Tony's back and yanking on his hair. Tony let out another growl mixed with a moan, which sent Tim over the edge.

"I'm gonna-" Tim breathed out as his breath hitched in his throat.

"Keep your eyes on me." Tony said, pressing his lips to Tim's. Tim cried out as he came. Tim felt the warm liquid shoot between them. Shortly after Tim finished, Tony came as well. Coating Tim's walls. They collapsed in a pile of sweat. Tim turned over to Tony and looked at him, still breathing heavily.

"What brought that on?" A smile spread across Tony's face. He pressed a kiss to Tim's lips and pulled him close. "Those eyes." He stated plainly.


	2. Note

For all you awesome Bros who have been following my stories I just wanted to give you a big thanks! I am so glad that so many people are still reading them. I actually never thought that I was that good but I do love writing so I started to put my stories on the web. Well thank you again! I am switching over to a new name so please find me there! I am going to leave it at the bottom of my rant haha. Anywho, it is going to be different stuff that I am writing but I am pretty excited about it! I am still going to write my smut, but the first story that I am going to put up is going to be in the horror category :D I hope everyone enjoys it just as much as everyone enjoyed the stories I put up on this name. Also along with me switching over to a new name, I am NOT finishing any of the stories that I left open. I am so sorry to say that. But I just lost interest in them. Well, I think that is it for my rant. Sooooo please please I hope you guys will check out my new name! And thank you again! (I know I said that like 3 times already haha)

_**New Name: CutieCry**_


End file.
